Normally, a user utilizes remote controllers to easily manipulate electronic devices such as a television, video player, audio player and DVD player. Remote control is used to control the function of these devices.
In this case, the user may be inconvenienced by having to maintain suitable distances for remote control and to find a remote controller paired with a particular electronic device to be controlled. In addition, only buttons of a remote controller can be used to input a control command, restricting versatile control of the corresponding device.
With popularization of home networks for home automation, the number of electronic devices to be controlled has increased and electronic devices without a remote control capability have evolved into those with a remote control capability. Hence, it is necessary to develop a technique enabling the user to easily control and manipulate a number of electronic devices in an integrated manner.